Shadowpast
Shadowpast is a minor port city on the Ascended Isle in the Lordamere Lake. It is ruled by House Foray and is sworn fealty to the Reformed Kingdom of Alterac. The current ruler of Shadowpast is Lord Richard Foray. It is one of the few cities left in Lordaeron that was not touched by the Scourge. It is known for being very dark, and got the name Shadowpast. On the east side of Shadowpast is the Ascent Keep, the keep of House of Foray. South of Shadowpast is the small Port called Paster's Port. Behind the island are the Alterac Mountains. History Shadowpast was found and created by General Daldren Foray. Daldren Foray was a General to the King of Lordaeron. The King granted Daldren the Ascended Isle in Silverpine Forest for his acts of valor towards Lordaeron. There he gathered some builders to help build a keep on the island called Ascent Keep. During Daldren's life span, he contracted plan to build a city around the Keep called Shadowpast. The city was constructed three generations after Daldrens death. Only thirty years after the city was built was when Lord Alkon Foray began to hunger for more power. He began discussing to his advisors about being the "King of the Lake" and making a throne called the "The Shadow Throne." The Throne began its constrcution the day after Alkon demanded for one. The throne took three months to build. Alkon sat on that throne every second of every day. But that ended when Alkon died of a fever right before he could issue the attack on the other lords of the Lake. The throne is still there in the Dark Hall, but debates still go on wether the throne should be taken down or stay up. Ascent Keep: Ascent Keep was built under the orders of Daldren Foray. It was House Foray's first seat of power. (still writing) City Description Shadowpast is a dark city, there is not much sunlight that shines on the city, but the city is lit up with torches, and lights from houses. It was built on the Ascended Isle in Lordamere Lake. It is is the closest island to the Alterac Mountains. The weather there is surprisingly warm during the summer, the flowers blossom and the tree grows. But in the winter it gets the cool breezes from the Alterac Mountains, the snow from the mountains are blown off and hit the city. During the season of Fall it is the perfect timing for the trees to get cut down, and prepare for the winter. During the season of Spring, it is the perfect timing to start planting and growing trees, plants, and flowers. The streets in Shadowpast are all lit up because of its dark environment. Paster's Port is on the south side of the city and Ascent Keep is on the North East side of the city. The city is made up of six districts: Paster's Trading, Daldren's Legacy, Moon Gazing, Merchant's Row, Hill Top, and Foray's Shadow. Paster's Trading: is a district that is in the South side of the city. It is mostly around the port of Shadow Past. It is where most trading is done, and where most fishermen live. Daldren's Legacy: is a district that is in the North East side of the city. It is around Ascent Keep. It is where most military buildings are. Moon Gazing: is a district in the middle of the city. It is where most of the citizens live. It is said when you look up in the sky while it is night you can always see the moon. It is also where most of the parks and inn are located too. Merchant's Row: is a district in between Moon Gaze and Paster's Trading. It where you will find most shops, such as blacksmiths, tailors, wine shops, restaurants, etc. Hill Top: is a district in the West side of the city. It where most of the wealthy citizens live in the city because it is the second highest point in Shadowpast, and you can also see the amazing view of the city and see the view of the lake and Alterac Mountains behind them. Foray's Shadow: is a district in the North side of the City. It is where the arena is, where duels, races, and games are played. This is also another residence type district. Military Shadowpast is the home to House Foray's military. The district of Daldrens Legacy is where all military buildings consist, it is the Military district. The district contains two barracks, one called The Twilight Barrack which is the barrack for the army, and the second is called the Barrack of Hope which is the barrack for The People's Militia. The People's Militia is a military organization within the city. It is an organization in which citizens go to sign up and protect the city when the army is not available. When ever war is called upon and the army is not present within the city, The Peoples Militia is called upon to protect the city and be the police. The armor and weapons that are provide for the Militia are either hand me downs or worn out armor and weapons, or cheap armor and weapons. The Twilight Barrack is a rather large barrack. It is surrounded by a stone wall and mote. The barracks itself is two stories high, and has a courtyard in the middle of it. But within that courtyard is a four story tower. The Tower is called The War Tower, and that is where all the planning for war and defenses of the city and research happens. The barrack is made out of stone. It is the most fortified place within the city besides Ascent Keep. Category:Cities Category:House of Foray Category:City State of Alterac Category:Lordaeron Locations Category:Silverpine Forest Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Alterac Peerage Category:Ports Category:Places Category:Lordamere Lake